Silver Lining
by Marie Nomad
Summary: An unexpected (positive) after-effect of the Psi-wars.


Sick and tired of all the stories about the negatives of the Psi-wars effects, I decided to write this cute story. It may suggest some sex, but not that much. 

All characters are property of Marvel Comics. I'm not making any money for this. So just send lots of feedback and I will be happy. If you don't you will feel my wrath. 

Silver Lining By Maria Cline 

Jean Grey sat alone in her chair in the living room. She waited impatiently for Scott to return from the grocery store. She hated her lost telepathy since her constant worry about being attacked or Scott getting attacked and her not knowing. 

There was a silver lining in this situation however. Scott forced himself to be more expressive. He constantly tells her that he love her. He kissed her and holds her and wouldn't leave her alone unless absolutely necessary. Every night was sleepless and she loved it. One thing that Scott was best at was putting everything he has in what he does. It took allot of effort for him to be so expressive. He was successful. Oh, god was he successful. 

Jean had gotten her telekinesis back shortly after the Psi-wars. Her telepathy showed no signs of returning. Scott was constantly being positive and hopeful around her, despite all the worry about the current situation of the X-Men. She knew about Scott's worry but he tried not to show it. 

Scott became the empathic one. He knew what it was like to be 'blind'. He told her about the one time that he and Lee Forester were stranded on a deserted island. He lost his ruby quartz sunglasses and had to go around blindfolded with Lee guiding him. At the time, Jean was thought dead because of Phoenix. He told her about how he accidentally called Lee 'Jean' because he thought that Lee was she by the voice. Jean smiled at the thought and felt twinges of jealousy. He thought of her so much. 

She looked at the clock; it was 7:00 PM. **Scott should be home soon.** She thought to herself. She got out her knitting. She needed something to do while he was gone. She telekinetically moved the needles around trying to keep her mind occupied. 

She focused her unspent energies on the delicate work. Suddenly, she felt her mind exploded. The astral plane rushed at her. The fabric of the world's group minds surrounded her. Her mind went out in all directions. She saw bright flash of minds. She immediately contacted the other telepaths by telepathy. 

**Professor? Can you hear me?** 

**Jean?! Oh god, Jean you got your telepathy back. Will you and Scott be joining us in the X-Men?** 

**I don't know. I'm glad to know that you're all right. Goodbye Professor.** 

**Goodbye Jean.** 

**Nate? Can you hear me son?** 

**Jean? Is that you? I recently got my telepathy back and I was about to contact you. How are you and Scott?** 

**We're fine Nathan. I was checking on you. I'm glad to know that you're all right. I was afraid that the T-O virus would get you.** 

**My telekinesis kicked back in time. The psi-amplifiers S.H.E.I.D. gave me also helped. I gotta go.** 

**Goodbye Nate. Contact us sometime.** 

**I will.** 

***** 

Jean waited anxiously. She wanted to tell Scott face to face. She could sense him arriving. She immediately sat down at her chair and picked up her knitting, pretending nothing happened. 

Scott got in with the groceries. "Hi Jean. Could you please help me with these?" 

Jean obliged and telekinetically carried the food to the kitchen and laid it on the counter. "Hi Sexy." She said. 

Scott rushed up to her and picked her up. Jean laughed angrily, "Put me down!" 

"Say the magic words." 

"Do it or you will feel my wrath." 

"Okay." he said as he laid her on the chair and started to kiss her passionately. 

"Scott... I..." 

"Later." He said. He climbed in the chair with Jean still in it. She remembered how distant Scott was before this. He needed the rapport before. Now, he relied on his own instincts. She loved him like this so much more passionate outside as well as in the inside. He stopped briefly and asked, "What is it?" 

She smiled and stoked his hair, "Nothing important. I love you." **I'll tell him tomorrow. Might as well enjoy this while I still can.** She thought as she turned off the lights telekinetically. 

The end 


End file.
